Attack of the 150 ft Turtle
by Ms Thunderchaser IV
Summary: The Ninja Turtle's friend Mimi gets a new pet turtle, but trouble starts when starts to super size and wreak havoc... I suck at summaries, first TMNT fic. R
1. Preview

Preview

**A/N This is my first ninja turtles fic, so please go easy on me. I got inspired by the King Kong movie where the gorilla jumped on top of the building. Anyway please read and review! I do not own TMNT. Tell me if I have any grammatical errors, my story may not be as good as any of yours but I just had the eagerness to write this!**

Sirens blared throughout the streets of New York City signaling a major emergency, police cars gathered togther before a building, and the sound of whirring helicopters filled the air along with the shrill screams of civilians.

A humongous monster turtle scaled to the top of a tall skyscraper and let out its most deafening roar.

"RAAAWWWR!" It pounded its shell covered chest.

"Everyone stay away, there's a monster on the loose!" Bellowed a police officer, he waved two flags at the copters gesturing them to fire.

At his command the shooters aimed and let loose their bullets at the turtle's back. Unfortunately the teensy bits of lead could not pierce its shell, it only took a small second for it to turn around and grab the copter with its three fingered hand and throw it against another copter.

Just then, the turtle van smashed and crashed its way into the streets and blockades as it screeched itself to a halt in front of the scenario.

Out of it jumped April, Casey. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo armed with gigantic guns and a little mime that was looking distressed as ever.

She looked at Leo and waved her arms about in frenzy. Leo only shook his head. "I'm sorry Mimi, but we have to do this." H e popped his gun as the four readied their aim.

***

You can say this is like one of those weird sci-fi movies where the monster attacks the big city causing chaos and destruction everywhere. What I wanted was the joy and happiness of caring for a pet, but never knew it would turn out so much trouble.


	2. Ch1 The Mime and the turtle

**Ch1 The Turtle Rescue**

**A/N Mimi le Mime is a recent character I made up. Like her name she is of course a mime. She is ten years old with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. This is the first time I've introduced her in a fanfic, so go easy on her because theres more to the mime than meets the eye. There will probably be a prequel story of how she met the turtles, but right now I have the deepest urge to start with this story. **

It was a fresh Monday afternoon in New York and everyone was as busy as ever. The crowded streets were jam packed with cars, civilians choking the air with honking noises from cars, and the wild jabber of everyday life. This is a normal thing in the city that never sleeps. From one small corner in the sidewalk, we see a little mime in her black and white striped long sleeve and black bell bottoms with her face painted in standard white, mimicking every passerby. There was no doubt that she was indeed, a mime.

Mimi le Mime was your ordinary mime from the corner street. For many years mimes have disturbed people with their strange and unusual form of art. Many miserable failures and boos later, miming had become the most renowned punch line.

This particular mime however, had more than just a few failures. She has been chased off to many different parks by dogs and angry folks, who get offended immediately by her unflattering (nearly accurate) imitations of them, evil nighttime criminals (i.e. Purple Dragons), and evil clowns. New York hasn't been friendly to her, in fact it somewhat hates her. Her only pals happened to be four unexpected sewer inhabitants; The Ninja turtles

"AAAAH! A MIME!" A woman screamed throwing a heavy can of soup at Mimi, then carrots and other vegetables that landed heavily onto park's grass. The girl ducked and scampered away from the barrage of groceries while holding onto her small black hat. It was obvious the woman has mime phobia.

"Get away! Get away!" The woman continued to scream, even when Mimi was already thirty kilometers in four seconds.

"Take this!" From a long distant shot and knife throwing expertise, she sent numerous sharp kitchen knives flying towards the black and white figure with a strong hiss in the air, all of them missed the mime and lodged themselves onto a tree.

Mimi ran behind a tree panting heavily, why does New York hate her so? After all she had chosen this place to study miming and wow it with her almost-to-be brilliant talent, but that has not been a success. Looking back, she noticed the woman had disappeared and exhaled her breath.

Mimi kicked a rock sadly near her and trudged her way into the streets, silently singing a happy tune for self cheering.

She looked down at the ground not bothering to look up at the people, as if they would even care to notice a little mime girl walking down the street.

_I'm a failure. This whole place hates me and I can't do well enough._

Mimi thought forlornly walking past a few store windows. She happened to catch a man jumping happily up and down saying: "I got promoted! I knew my hard work would pay off when you gave me a chance!"

_Wish people could give me a chance to see my brilliance. I feel so alone._

She remembered the one and only time the ninja turtles saw her great talent. It was when they were sparring and Mimi stood on the side copying their every move, the turtles were rather impressed even if she wasn't so exact on their forms and applauded her. Now they're so busy training and getting stronger to even bother treating her like she exists. Now she's as lonely as ever.

What she needed was encouragement for her hard work, she needed a friend to help her, a companion through thick and thin, what she needs is a-

"AAAAAAAAAH!!"

"!?" said Mimi. She whipped her head to the other side of the street to see a man with a cart being harassed by mean looking, brightly dressed clowns. Mimi gasped, she recognized those clowns anywhere! They were her arch nemesis, Mr. Funnybones and Mr. Mockingham!

"C'mon we performed for you, now give us some money!" said the clown with a big red nose and crude yellow suit.

"I'm so s-s-sorry Mr. Funnybones! I don't have any and I never asked for a performance from you!" said the man in the apron and cart.

The other clown in floppy blue shoes and green outfit said, "We give it to yas whether no one asks or not, it's called generosity. And I think we deserve something for it!"

"I'm sorry! But I don't have any money

Funnybones chuckled, "I think you just bein ungrateful! Ain't he Mr. Mockingham?"

Mockingham nodded, "Yeah and you know what we does to people who are ungrateful."

"Please no!" the man pleaded.

Funnybones grabbed the cart and viciously flipped it over onto the traffic ridden street. He only gasped as little baby turtles came flying out and dropping like coins onto the pavement.

"See if your precious turtles make it out of that jam sucka!" Funnybones laughed off as he pivoted away.

Mimi gaped in horror as the baby turtles crawled free to their doom and the man scrambled all to get them back. Unfortunately some were far from his reach, and were ready to meet their maker.

Mimi, without second thought flew into action and ran, dodged, duck, dipped, and dived, away from the screeching cars. A blue car slammed onto the brakes and squealed as it burned rubber; it avoided hitting the mime, though the same can't be said for the next car that met it head on. Both the drivers looked in utter shock at each other when their cars collided, then at the running mime, who they thought was either insane to literally 'take miming to the streets' or suicidal.

Mimi scooped up five turtles in her arms and flipped away before she got struck by a bumper. She ran towards four more turtles to one side and smacked them away from harm before a tire could crush the fragile things. The car swerved to the left crashing into a fire hydrant as Mimi tumbled, rolled, and jumped out of the traffic. Several cars followed the same procedure like ones before; burn rubbers, halt, and crash. Mimi took the four and ran back to the cart man who was elated yet stunned by the bravery.

All the turtles were safely piled back into the cart, and the little mime sighed with relief.

Glad that was over, but the man was still gaping with unfinished rescue.

"One… there's one more!" he cried pointing in panicking tears. Mimi looked back and saw another one crawling its way to an even more busy traffic. Again, because of her love for turtles, she jeopardized her life.

Zipping past them fast in a flash, she snatched the turtle with her hands as fast as Leo would catch a kunai. Grinning, she wiped a bead of sweat, but it was not yet over.

HOOOONK!HOOOONK!

Went a big red truck, and it was heading straight for her! Mimi's eyes widened and stood as helpless as a deer in headlights. She tried to move, but her legs felt like lead.

"Look out!" someone yelled and tackled her. In an instant, she felt herself cradled into a deep hard muscular body, it felt familiar. Could it be…?

No longer than two seconds Mimi was place onto the ground next to the cart man and she looked up to her savior. Casey Jones himself.

'Whatcha trying to do, get yourself killed?" he scolded slightly. Mimi shook her head in childish innocence and held up the turtle.

The cart man sniffed a tear of joy, "This brave girl saved my turtles!" he proudly said.

Casey looked at Mimi who was smiling. "You ran and risked your life to save a bunch of baby turtles?" he asked in amazement. Well sure he would do the same. Well for his turtle buds of course, but never thought about saving normal little baby ones.

"For you little mime," he said, "I shall give you that turtle! It's free and it's gratitude from the heart!"

Mimi's heart leapt. _Me? I can have it?*_

Mimi paraded down to the other sidewalk holding the spring green thing that made a peeping noise like a small chick. Its shell was smooth as a gem, and its big button black eyes sparkled at her.

"Turtle number five, what are you gonna name it?" Casey asked petting the thing.

Mimi took out a candy wrapper from her pocket and showed the name; Roca. She always liked that name.

Walking by a few windows, a video store had their TV'S on and it was showing, _Magical Girl: Melody Ribbon._

Mimi stopped to view her favorite show. Melody was talking to her magical familiar, Jo-chan the bunny.

Melody: That's right! No evil can prevail as long as I'm with you! Cuz we're friends.

Jo-chan: We're partners, we'll never give up and we'll help each other through thick and thin! I'll always be here to cheer you on.

"What corny kiddy show!" Casey said already getting bored with the cheesy dialogue. Mimi ignored him and the angry yelling people from the accident, now she was wearing a big grin on her face looking at the turtle pet.

_That's it! That's what I need! Not just a partner, a mascot! A sidekick to work with! _

"Uh….Mimi?" Casey tapped her shoulder. Mimi turned to look at Casey who pointed at the furious people who were forming a large crowd and looking mad as hell.

'The mime!" one civilian growled.

"Uh oh."

**A/N *Mimi doesn't talk, she thinks it, and Magical Girl: Melody Ribbon is a made up show, not a real one and turtles don't really say peep, I just made it so. Probably later on in some next story I'll explain why the two clowns are Mimi's enemies. **


	3. Ch2 What?

**Ch2 What?**

**A/N I don't own Ninja Turtles, just continue to read and review**

Donatello sat typing away at his keyboard, busy minded as always. It took about four hours and forty five minutes later after his private brainy time to realize, Mimi was missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Mimi?" he asked. The others shrugged at him. Raphael replied back. "It's not like we ever hear from her, she's a mime for pete's sake! You hardly know she's there too, talk about an invisible mime."

Mikey jumped up from the couch, "She's probably miming up there in the street, but it seems like we forever since we even got to talk to her….I mean see her."

Leo, who had been practicing four hours straight, finally sheathed his swords, "Maybe we should've paid a little more attention to Mimi. She hasn't actually interacted a lot with us lately."

Raph scoffed while polishing his sais, "You just figured that out now? How genius of you, maybe it's because we were so busy with our extra training."

"Well maybe if it weren't for you having Master Splinter encased in a fruitcake in our last mission, we wouldn't have extra training, and we would've spent more time with Mimi!" Mikey accused.

"It was an accident okay! Geez is everything always my fault!?' Raph shouted furiously.

'Cool it guys." Don coolly told them, "I'm just worried because last time Mimi was chased and ripped up by dogs. Dogs owned by Purple Dragons."

"Or by old geezers." Raph added.

A whistle made them turn to the entrance to see Mimi and Casey. Mimi waved happily at them. Both made it away safely from the evil riot with ease, nobody dared to even look under a giant stuffed teddy bear in the toy store.

"Casey! Mimi!" All four said glad to see them and astonished that Mimi did not come back with a single scratch on her. Mimi held up her new turtle peeping merrily at its new home.

Leo fell in dismay, 'You got a new Turtle?" he couldn't believe Mimi would want another turtle when she got four cooler turtles right here! He can walk, carry a conversation, comment about anything, and do ninjutsu, but a normal turtle….not a lot.

"So what?" grumbled Raph, "Not like it's anything special, it's just a _normal_ turtle," he emphasized the normal word, he was obviously not impressed. Casey popped the little reptile in front of him almost tauntingly.

"It could be your second cousin, c'mon don't you think it's kinda cute?" he said almost babyishly, "or are you just a bit jealous?"

"Peep!" went the thing and looked at Raph with its hypnotizing black eyes. Of course nobody could resist those shiny eyes of his, and Raph had to admit just a wee bit. "Well it is cute… sort of."

Mimi snatched the turtle away from Casey greedily and "told" them all about it. She acted it out all the way to the part where she saw her clown enemies, dodging traffic to rescue turtles, and Casey saving her life, and getting her pet (She decided to leave the car crashes out of the story). All of it Casey interpreted for them, it was a surprise Mimi did a daring deed. What's more surprising to them is that Casey understood all that mime said.

"Let's hear it for the mime that defied death and traffic!" Mikey cheered. The mime gave a bow for Mikey's acknowledgement.

Mimi had one more thing to tell them, she made a couple of hand signs and spun around in circle ending with a flashy style. Casey blinked with confusion at her strange idea.

"Wait…..you want a mascot like a Magical Girl Melody's and you're gonna train it to be something of a magical sidekick to help you?? You've got some weird imagination kid!" Casey exclaimed at the illogical notion of the girl.

Raph laughed, "A magical girl mascot, that's got to be the dumbest thing-" he was cut off when Leo glared at him.

"Actually, that's the coolest idea yet." He gave her a thumbs up just to humor her, even when Mimi scowled, knowing he really didn't mean it.

Mikey batted his eyes and pouted, "I could've been your mascot! I can cheer for you and everything!"

"But you suck at cheering." Raph muttered under his breath.

Mimi just frowned, sighed, and made a few signs with her hands. _You and your brothers are busy being ninjas, leave it to little Roca. _Mikey just slumped sadly; obviously her frown meant a no.

_C'mon Roca._ Mimi carried little Roca to her small T.V. in the corner. _Time for your basic training._

**A/N Roca is named after the candy Almond Roca. Mimi is childish and believes Roca can actually turn out to be an ideal sidekick, even when she does know he's a normal turtle.**


	4. Chapter3 Berries

**Ch3 The Berries**

**A/N I wanted to use mutagen as a start but then changed on to berries. The effects to this turtle though are a little bit different.**

Leo was busily meditating in the other room having a peaceful time with Master Splinter**. **So far it has been quiet for the first time in their sewer lives and not a single noise to disturb them.

_CRASH!_

Well the first time in their lives for forty five minutes. Two opened their eyes and sighed, it must be Mikey and Raph, Don never, since all he does is sit at his computer all day.

_CRASH! TUMBLE!_

"I'll get it." Said Leo almost hesitantly, he really didn't want to but had to.

He opened the sliding door and yelled, "Guys! Can you keep it down I'm mediating here!"

"Not us." Don said with his face glued to the screen. All three sat silently reading or watching TV, and ironically there had to be only one person.

Mimi was wearing a frilly white dress on like those Lolita outfits, a big ribbon was tied on front, and on her head were a pair of bunny ears, and her face was still painted white.

"!!" Mimi gave her silent battle cry waving her toy wand. She had broken a lamp stand that had a face of a drawn monster taped on it, a rug was rumpled, and the TV was on showing Melody. Mimi had been copying her and showing examples of it to Roca, who just sat there with a vacant gaze.

"Mimi, could you keep it down?" Leo said sternly as ever to her as any older sibling should. The girl made a few gestures and pointed at the TV, Leo knew exactly what she meant.

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard! Magical mascots aren't real. Besides, Roca is an _ordinary_ turtle; he can't really learn anything you teach him! Ordinary animals can't learn a lot."

Mimi made very rapid hand signs at him angrily, translation: Like you're one to talk! Your concept of animals learning is all wrong! It doesn't take for him to be a mutant turtle to be smart!

"On the contrary Leo," Don said, "it's like saying that Master Splinter was a dumb rat before he even mutated. Remember he learned martial arts by mimicking it inside a cage as an _ordinary_ rat, and taught it to us. So you might never know if Roca probably will learn something."

"Well…you see I…that is a…" Leo was dumbstruck, Raph and Mikey snickered, and the first time Leo ever stood corrected. Mimi cheered with silence and stuck a tongue at him; she crossed her eyes and made a face.

"Why you little brat!"

"Leonardo what is going on?" Splinter asked coming out of the room. Leo gasped and bowed.

"S-sorry sensei I was just having a bit of a trouble with Mimi." Leo apologized.

Mimi jumped up and down getting Splinter's attention and made hand signs. He and Casey were the only ones that understood her. Splinter frowned and looked at Leo sharply, Leo gulped at him.

"Mimi said you were telling of how ordinary animals can't learn."

"B-but Master seriously, teaching how to be some sort of magical mascot? I mean it's ridiculous! If anything that thing should learn it should be something like martial arts, but ordinary turtles can't do much"

Master Splinter's voice was calm but firm to him, "Do not judge an ordinary animal like that. Sometimes an animal can learn a variety of things just by watching its owner, so even if Roca is _just_ a turtle, he might end up doing something unexpected."

"Yes Master." Leo obeyed, he knew better than talking back. Even if he was right that turtles don't do much but crawl.

"PEEP!" went Roca.

"?" said Mimi.

It began to bite Mimi's pant leg. It peeped again continuously chewing at the fabric. "Peep, Peep, Peep!" it sounded like a non stop alarm.

"I believe it's be feeding time for it." Splinter told her.

This made Mimi jump and panic! She forgot that her pet needs to eat! What do turtles eat? Certainly they must be vegetarians, but what vegetable should she feed him? Roca must be starving! He hasn't eaten since he got here. Mimi berated herself for being a neglectful owner and decided to take the best action a pet owner should do.

The mime waved her hands about at Splinter. _What do turtles eat?_

Splinter shrugged, "I don't know anything specific of what they eat."

Mimi signed more quickly, _how can you not know!? You raised four turtle babies!"_

"Four _mutant_ ones to be exact." Splinter corrected

Mimi randomly picked a veggie from the fridge and placed a cabbage leaf before Roca. Roca withdrew its head within its shell.

"I don't think it likes cabbage." Mikey said, "I mean _I_ don't even like cabbage."

Don gave cauliflower but it instantly turned its head away and gave small peep.

"Peep! Peep! Peep!" Its eyes watered and it opened its mouth drooling white stuff.

Mimi began to feel frightened, what's happening to her turtle? Is it sick with starvation? Is it gonna die? It can't die, she just got it!

She rushed with different vegetables from the fridge and a bowl of cereal, but all of it Roca rejected. Don simply shook his head. "I thought turtles were able to eat anything vegetarian."

"What do turtles like to eat?" Leo asked.

"What other vegetable you haven't thought of?" Raph asked munching on yesterday's pizza. Mimi ran around trying to think of what to feed her picky pet.

'Peep! Peep!" went Roca and crawled over to Raph. He stared down at the turtle.

"You want some of the pizza?" he asked. Roca just stared back blankly. He put it down to have Roca sniff it.

Roca just stared back blankly at them then at the pizza. "Peep…"

"JUST EAT IT ALREADY!" All yelled. The turtle then just simply turned away disinterested with the food.

"Peep, Peep, Peep, Peep!" it went on and on and on. Mimi ran a hand down to her face, seriously was it really hungry? Whatever the turtle needed or wanted she had to get it fast, because it would not shut up!

That's when a light bulb dinged on her head; she still hasn't tried everything in the fridge! A second later she came back with a huge jar sent from her friend in Geo City before she moved back to her home far away.

"What are those?" Don lifted a tag at the lid that read: To Mimi le Mime, From Xena.

She opened the lid to reveal bright pink berries swimming in blue juice. Mimi spelled the name out with her hands telling them they were Xena's special berries from her home.

All four were curious about these berries and each popped one in his mouth. As soon as they tasted the sour juice they quickly spat it back out. Don wiped his tongue, "What are these berries!? They taste like sewage mixed with a double heap of crap! " he even had tears running down his eyes from its disgusting flavor.

Mikey however rushed in full speed into the bathroom and barfed his insides out. Last thing he wanted was to hear anything grosser than what he had in his mouth.

Mimi put one berry near Roca, it sniffed it a few times before taking it into its mouth and chewing it happily. Mimi clapped. Roca would now shut up and not die. Pouring some into a bowl she gave it to Roca to eat for the rest of the day, at least it would not have to get hungry. Turning back to the TV she resumed to miming studies.

Unknowingly to her, Roca started to grow…..

**A/N Love it or hate it, I know I haven't been giving much dialogue to the TMNTs. I'll try to make it up in next chapter.**


	5. Chapter4 A turtle Tot

**Ch4 A turtle tot**

**A/N Here's where Roca starts to become a giant little by little.**

Splinter woke up the next morning hoping to see his early morning soap opera with a cup of Mimi's bacon and eggs and hot coffee. As usual he sat on the couch and realized something strange.

The couch was covered with rips and tears, and the fridge had been opened and ransacked as if the incredible hulk challenged it. What's more is… Mimi hadn't made any coffee!

"Mimi?" he called again. No answer, what would he expect from a mime? "Mimi?"

A presence flitted behind him. Splinter readied himself. Something was in his home.

A gurgling sound and a giggle came from under the table, was it a ghost? Slowly, steadily, he approached the table with caution quiet as a rat should be, grabbing the ends of the cloth, he flipped it over and found…nothing. Was his mind playing trick at him in the morning? He sniffed the air, no, something was definitely here.

"AIEEE! Hey, hey, hey, cut it out I give! I give! Oh have mercy!" Mikey screamed in terror.

Splinter dashed to Mikey's room ready to clobber the intruder to bits with his staff. He skidded to a stop and gasped at the thing that was "attacking" his son.

"Oh hey! Cut it out! I'm getting tired! Stop with the tickles!" Mikey pleaded nearly out of breath, a small spring green turtle tot was tickling Mikey! The turtle tot highly resembled what the turtles used to look like when they were babies. Splinter was in relief since there was no real threat, yet stricken with confusion. Why was there another turtle tot?

"Master Splinter! Check it out, my prayers have been answered! I have a baby brother!" The little thing gurgled and babbled little nonsensical words. The tot jumped onto his back pretending to chokehold him like a professional wrestler.

"Michelangelo, what…how…how?" Splinter was in disbelief. There was no more mutagen in the canister to mutate a turtle, so how'd this come to be?

"Peep!" went the tot. Splinters eyes widened and he screamed so loud all of New York could hear, 'MIMIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

_ZA-ZOOM!_

Quick as light, Mimi appeared besides him with a salute and in her pink jammies. The rest were still a bit dazed from their sleep as they slowly came in.

'What the shell is that racket!" Raph bellowed grouchily, when he saw the tot his jaw dropped. "Who the heck is that!?"

"My new brother!" Mikey piped up, "I'm gonna name him Mikey! Like me!"

"What about the name Roca?" Splinter suggested rhetorically. It took about a second for one of them to react as Don sputtered out, "R-Roca!? _That's_ Roca!?"

Leo was as baffled as Don, "How'd Roca become like…like…_that!?_"

Roca leapt off the mattress and went running around him in circles on its two legs. It giggled and tried to knock Leo off his feet.

"Peep!" the little thing went. It ran up to Mimi and hugged her leg tightly, "Peep! Peep!" and gurgled.

Mimi hugged the turtle knowing she was gonna raise not just a turtle, but a _mutant _one to be her sidekick! She made a few signs telling master Splinter now that Roca was a mutant, Leo didn't have to be prejudice towards him.

"Young one," Splinter sighed and went on, "You don't know how dangerous this is. We could not afford for there to be another mutant turtle, and there will only be much trouble for Roca because there are already four who faced a world where creatures of our kind are alienated and considered bad."

Mimi grabbed the babbling Roca and held him close to her defensively. With one hand she swiftly talked in a furious way.

_Whatever made Roca this way, that's the way it is, deal with it! _

She stubbornly refused any change that he was planning. Splinter tried to negotiate with the mime, "This condition Roca is in might be dangerous for his health. Are you sure you haven't been feeding him anything that might have done this?"

Raph turned over to an empty bowl. "IT'S THOSE DAMN BERRIES!"

***

Don scanned the juice of the berries in his computer, and realized something weird. "Mimi these berries don't seem to be from this Earth at all." He told her. Raph jumped up from his seat, 'the shell, are you saying she fed Roca berries that are not from this world!? Then where did they come from an alien planet?"

Mikey had to agree despite sarcasm, "Maybe they are! Probably in a faraway galaxy filled with ooze monsters. Like in the Twilight Zone they had a bunch of stuff they planted on earth and anybody that ate it became horrific alien monsters!"

"C'mon Mikey be serious, the stuff they show in Twilight Zone don't really happen." Leo said doubtfully. Although stuff like that happened on a few occasions without them knowing it.

Don looked more at his notes from his computer again, "The berries turn out to have mutating enzymes, its kinda like the mutatgen that transformed us. With huge amount, Roca could grow into a giant. At least it was only a small bowlful."

Mimi wiped a nervous bead of sweat from her head. Roca then ran over to the couch covered with blue jam all over his face. Giggling she wiped it off with a napkin.

"Aw Roca you ate all the jam!" Mikey whined, and it was his favorite grape jam too.

"Uh…Mikey we ran out of jam three days ago." Raph told him.

Mimi gasped, and hurried off to find her jar of berries. There within the middle of the fridge stood an empty glass jar. Throwing her hands up in the air she gave a silent wail. Roca just gurgled and copied her.

At the sight of Mimi's terror, Raph knew what that meant, "Oh no!"

All of them stared at the tot waiting for the growth spurt, but nothing occurred. All the tot did was smile and look back with button eyes.

"Did it grow?" Leo asked with gritted teeth. Mimi picked him up and bounced him a little, she shook her head.

"Don does it have an immediate effect?"

"Uh…I don't know." Don said who always knew the answer to everything.

Roca looked around for his chewy almond candy stick, and found it within reach by Leo's foot. He had been teething for the past two hours and thankfully this candy gave him comfort.

"C'mon guys we got to get go-" CRUNCH! He looked down his foot to see Roca's candy snapped in two.

Roca couldn't believe it, his candy had been broken! He opened his mouth and let out a horrible cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!" The ear splitting sound brought them to their knees. It sounded like the call of Godzilla's babies, but that was not the bad part.

Before their eyes, Roca doubled in size! It grew and grew until it was two feet tall. Mimi caught on and ran to the tot's aid patting and stroking its back to soothe it. Not a minute too soon, the crying stopped and he was heavily draped over her, but Roca stayed in the size he had grown.

"What just happened?" Raph managed to get hold of himself from the attack of the atomic crybaby.

"I think Roca just grew when he cried." Mikey pointed out observantly.

Leo smacked his head in frustration. "Oh great, prepare for the worst that's yet to come"

**A/N There's no episode in Twilight Zone where aliens planted something on earth and anybody who ate it turned into aliens themselves. If there is, that's entirely coincidental.**


	6. Chapter 5 Dumped

**Ch5 Dumped**

Immediately when Roca stopped crying he was heavier than ever. They had to put him on the couch.

"I think what caused the growth to happen is whenever Roca is upset or cries, he super sizes." Don explained. "I'm gonna have to find out a cure for him. While I'm doing that keep Roca from crying."

Mimi just patted the turtle's back, thinking that not making him cry and training him to be the perfect sidekick for her would be no sweat. Though, she was wrong.

Following with her earlier plan of teaching him to be a sidekick, she helped practice her miming skills while teaching a few basics to Roca, like the wall, the chair, and the tug-o-war.

Roca giggled and peeped happily when Mimi showed him. At times, he believed Mimi really was trapped inside an invisible wall and tried to break through. Alas, all he ever did was run and head butt her.

The mime helped teach the importance of learning to copy not just movements, but expressions. Roca did well on that. He also took interest in watching a few sci-fi monster movies with her and pretending to knock down buildings like Godzilla. They both loved being together.

For a short time of training, and tender caring, and feeding, Roca started to take interest in the turtles.

Mikey sat on the couch piled with his latest video games he wanted to try out. The comic con was generous to set out a dart throwing contest, and whoever shot the target with the video game got it. However, he took the challenge of taking out all of them and won all ten.

While insanely pressing the control buttons, a small peep came from beside him. Roca sat looking at a comic book and a small game package.

"Peep! Peep!" he said, he reached his hands for the control. Mikey looked at the eager kid, who wanted to try.

"You…you want to try the game?" Mikey asked in surprise, the kid gave a peep and pointed at the screen.

Gladly, he took Roca in his lap and helped him press the buttons, "To do the cannon blaster press the triangle and the circle, to make the shield press square." Roca took the initiative right away and began press different random buttons. Amazingly, even if he didn't know how to play, he won the level. Mikey's jaw fell to the floor; he tried to beat that level ten times and he still couldn't get it! WINNER, the screen said, Roca squealed with delight not understanding what the word meant.

_Roca? _Mimi said in her mind looking for him, they were both going to watch King Kong vs. Godzilla together on TV but found him instead with Mikey.

Tapping Mikey on the shoulder, he didn't seem to respond, he seemed far more attentive to Roca. Shaking him, Mikey turned to Mimi who gestured for Roca's companionship.

_Come Roca let's watch a movie together._ She lifted Roca from Mikey's lap, but he squirmed trying to get away. When Mimi wouldn't let go, he bawled out in tears. He suddenly grew a few inches; she quickly placed him back in his lap and the crying stopped.

"Aw, c'mon Mimi, can't Roca stay and play with me? Pleeeeeeeeease!!!" he batted his eyes for more effect. Mimi just shrugged approvingly, and sauntered off.

_Well, I guess I'll just have to watch by myself._

Raphael was working out with his punching bag, each time he laid his blows the bag looked like it was about to break. It was still astonishing that it still retained itself.

"Peep…?"

Raph turned to his side to see a gurgling Roca jumping up and down with excitement.

"Whaddya want kid? I'm busy!" he snapped at the tot. He just continued to peep and gurgle at him, unfazed by Raph's gruffness.

"What is it!?" he yelled again, only for Roca to step by him and start giving the bag small, tiny punches.

"You want to try it?" the reply he got was a small peep. Roca started to copy Raph's punching style and gave it a small kick. It even gave out a small grunt like him when he punched. Somewhat, Raph realized he was smiling. The way Roca tried to mimic him was kinda…cute.

Taking the small fists of the tot, he guided his movements, "Punch left, right, left, right, and then kick." Roca did it perfectly.

Raph patted the kid's head, "You're pretty neat now that you're not yapping."

Mimi walked by and tapped Raph by the shoulder and showed her needy hands for Roca.

"Uh… sure." Raph said almost sadly. As soon as Mimi picked Roca up he bawled again growing four more inches and ceased only when he was put down.

"Can't Roca stay and hang out with me just a bit?" Raph asked almost pleadingly. Mimi bit her lip nervously and let them go.

She watched them punch and kick happily. _Roca looks a lot happier with them than me._ She gloomily headed out with an ice cream coupon meant for two.

For the next few days, Roca showed less interest in Mimi's activities and spent more quality time with the turtles, she let him since she was not so much of selfish type. Donatello built little toys for him to play with everyday, sometimes using him as a lab partner handing a few things here and there while rambling on about his latest inventions. Leonardo played ninja related games with him, either it be hide-and-seek or blind man's bluff. Splinter even took him to the movies on Saturday, which Mimi was suppose to do, but who cares what she thought. Not once did she try to join and interrupt with their fun, fearing that will upset Roca and grow again. Everybody was having so much fun, they didn't seem to mind having another mutant turtle in the family, and curing him too.

For two weeks long, everybody had forgotten about the lonely mime sitting at the corner in her invisible chair. Nobody never even bothered taking a second glance.

****

The third week, Mimi was tired from miming in the streets and decided to just watch her friends do their thing, as if she has anything better to do. She leaned on her invisble wall watching Don and Leo play with Roca silent as ever, but this time, with jealousy in her eyes.

Don and Leo were testing out the mini race car meant for Roca. Within Don's hand he held a remote control.

"WHEEEEEE!!!" Roca turned his wheel, pretending to be just like a race car driver.

Mimi tugged Don by the shoulder, reminding the two to be careful with him. Don assured her, "Don't worry, everything's under control…literally."

She sighed, she was planning to take Roca to a top of a building and play with water balloons, but that was cancelled.

"Y'know." Leo said, "Roca isn't half bad. He's a whole lot of fun to be with; he even ate ice cream and pizza with me yesterday."

Mimi gasped in shock, but Roca was supposed to eat ice cream with her! More than that, he even ate pizza, and she thought Roca didn't like pizza!

Don added, "We also watched a sci-fi movie with Mikey, Roca pointed out a classic from the guide; King Kong! It was the best."

_Wait! King Kong was the movie I was supposed to watch with him too! _Mimi said in her mind angrily. Her face swelled up so much it looked like a white balloon.

Leo went on with more details, "He even showed fighting techniques he learned from Raph and copied my sword fighting technique! I always thought he could never really learn stuff but I was so wrong! He copied with near accuracy!"

Mimi's head was getting hotter. She clenched her fist as the two of them talked on and on. _Seriously, I taught him how to mimic! I taught him most of the fighting stuff I knew! Those things that he did were suppose to be with me!_

"He also played water balloons with us, made sweet buttercream popcorn, we had fun in a carnival, stopped a couple of thieves, went to April's house to-"

Unable to take it anymore, she threw her hands up infuriately and accidentally knocked the control from his hands. Why couldn't she have done those things with Roca? He liked them more than her, he was _her_ pet not theirs!

"What the heck!" Don exclaimed as it fell to the ground and broke into three pieces.

"What was that for!?" he shouted at the girl who also was surprised by her own actions.

Suddenly the car jerked, it swerved around, and sparked with electricity. The car immediately went haywire and zoomed everywhere in full speed. The car knocked over a few vases and over Mikey's pile of comics.

'The shell!" he blurted out as the mini vehicle whipped past him. The tot within it started to get scared and let out a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!" it almost sounded like Mikey losing to Raph in a game.

Leo turned to Mimi, 'Oh crap! Look what you've done! Mikey stop that thing!"

Mikey did what he was told and made a dive for it. "I got it! I got it! UMF!" He landed face first on the floor.

The car knocked over tables, a few bird houses Don made, and several glass figurines owned by Splinter, and many expensive antiques.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Roca went on screaming, growing by two feet. His growth and his weight were slowing down the car, but it still would not stop for nothing.

The car crashed onto some of Leo's meditation candles turning them into smeared wax (much to Leo's horror).

"MY CANDLES!!!" he yelled, and was now desperate to stop the thing no matter what.

Leo and Don ran into action to grab the psychotic piece of tech and save the turtle.

"Here I got it!" Leo dove under the table but failed to catch it.

"I got it!" Mikey yelled after it.

"No I got it!" Don made a run towards it.

_BAM!!_

The two crashed into each other loudly and fell to the floor, both were out, and now there was only Mimi left to do something.

Mimi charged right to the vehicle running after it with great speed, she and the car looked almost like blurs!

Under, over, and around the living room she went. This was her fault, and Roca was her responsibility. With great agility she reached out for the car like someone chasing a chicken.

Then without warning, her foot caught onto something that jutted out from under the table. She lost her speed and fell to the floor flat on her face, the thing that she tripped on were Mikey's Shonen Jump mangas!

Roca sped up a wooden board that was set up on the side of the table. Faster than anyone can say cheesecake, Roca flew high up into the air and went heading straight for their new flat screen T.V!

All of them screamed as they watched him struggled to get out, and closed their eyes.

Splinter appeared in the nick of time, "Raphael! Block the T.V.!"

Raphael put himself in front of the car's way as Splinter leapt into the air, did a front flip while grabbing Roca from his seat, and landing down safely. Raphael with all his might caught the mini car with his two strong arms. The T.V. and the turtle were spared.

Splinter looked around at the destruction everywhere and you could tell he was not at all pleased, but that hardly described what he was feeling at the moment.

"My…figurines…My antiques! NO IT CAN'T BE!" he felt a heart attack coming on, but he tried hard to keep his cool.

"Roca!" The turtles yelled and ran to the shivering turtle that was now as big as Mimi. It blabbed out nonsensical words and it was still frozen in fear. Don became more concerned, "Crap! She just sped up the growth spurt!"

Raphael saw his DVD's on the floor and nearly choked at their shattered remains. His Ultimate Boxing DVD set were irreplaceable! He went through a lot of trouble getting those! His face boiled up red hot as lava, gripping the pieces in his hands. He exploded out with extreme fury.

"WHO THE HELL DID ALL THIS!!!!!??" He immediately went on warpath and glared at every single one of them.

"Don it was you!" He grabbed his brother by a chokehold making him gasp for air. "It's your car! So it's your fault!"

"Not…my fault…" he managed to say and was let go.

"Leo was it you!?" He roared. Leo shook his head.

"Mikey I know it was you!" Mikey shook his head.

Raph was ready to go berserk if he didn't know who did it, because he was aching fiercely to beat the crap out of them.

"Raphael, calm yourself." Splinter told him. "I want to know what had happened."

All three looked at each other and pointed at the most unexpected person ever.

"SHE DID IT!" they pointed at Mimi who was stricken with guilt.

"Mimi, of all people it had to be you." Raph towered over her with a killer's aura.

"She knocked the control off my hand and made the thing go crazy." Don explained.

Splinter gave a harsh scowl, "Mimi, you're grounded for a whole week and you're not to go above for anything. You've nearly endangered Roca's life and damaged our home! By the end of the day I want you to have cleaned this place up." he scolded. Mimi tensed up at Splinter's words, feeling the deepest urge to say:

_It isn't fair! I hate you!_

Mimi wanted to throw herself on the floor and start crying her eyes out, shouting out everything that she wanted to say, from Roca being totally hers, and hating Splinter for wanting to punish her when it should have been the boys for building the car in the first place. Instead she stomped her foot angrily and gave a silent scream at Splinter mouthing every curse word she knew at him. She never meant any trouble, all she wanted was to play and have fun with Roca.

Furiously, she howled and cried in silence wile trying to tear her hair out.

"Peep! Peep!" Went Roca who came to Mimi confused on why she was angry.

Mimi gave Roca one look and shoved him into the ground.

"Mimi!" Splinter shouted, but it was already too late as she ran out of the lair in full speed. Leaving her sidekick puzzled.

"Come back!" Leo called after her, but she was already gone.


	7. Chapter6 The Parade

**Ch6 The Parade **

**A/N Okay if you're at least up to this chapter and you think it sucks. Go ahead and stop reading.**

Every year New York City has a parade for no reason at all. There people dress up in costumes, have big floats, and performances on streets. It was a day when people could actually have a random day of fun and amusement.

Casey sat on park bench with April looking at all the colorfully dressed people wearing masks, ninja costumes, and surprisingly there were some dressed up as the Teen Titans.

"Remind me why they're celebrating again?" Casey asked.

April replied back, "They don't really have anything to celebrate about; they just hold it every year."

"So it's a day about nothing?"

"Nothing? More like a day of fun!"

Casey decided not to ask no more, its day of fun so why not enjoy. He looked ahead and cringed at an awful sight.

Two clowns, one was dressed up in a crude yellow suit and badly applied make-up and another one had a green suit on and floppy blue shoes.

"Good evening there you two love birds!" the yellow suited man said, "I'm Mr. Funnybones, would you like a balloon animal?" he said.

Casey was starting to feel queasy, one of the things he hated were clowns. Especially ones in big yellow suits and big red noses, they freaked the hell out of him!

"No thanks, were good."

"C'mon I want one." April said. Casey sighed, well anything for April.

Mr. Funnybones blew up a long green balloon, stretched it, and twisted it into a poodle.

"Yay!" April was in childish glee.

"Hello I'm Mr. Mockingham!" said the clown in a green suit behind him. Casey was in utter disgust. 'Oh great another one!"

He tipped his hat to them and began juggling four objects he took out from his pocket. April was enjoying the show, but Casey wasn't, he wanted more than anything to get the heck away from them!

Mr. Mockingham then threw a pie at Mr. Funnybones he dodged it, and pointed past Mr. Mockingham. Mr. Mockingham turned around to have Mr. Funnybones throw a pie at him. April laughed and laughed, Casey just grunted.

"Thank You!" both clowns bowed down, but as they did several objects fell out of their suits including two wallets.

"Hey, that's my wallet!" Casey cried out.

"And that's my wallet!" April said as well.

Two clowns looked at each other, grabbed their loot and made a break for it!

"Get them!" April yelled and chased after the two thieves, and to think she fell for their funny act!

They raced into a crowd and lost them in a sea of bright masqueraders. "They won't get away with my money!" Casey huffed out of breath. "I think I see…OOMF!" April bumped into a hard shell of a turtle costume.

"April?" said the guy. April recognized that voice.

"Donatello? What are you doing here?"

*Two hours earlier*

"You think that maybe Splinter was a little too hard on her?" Mikey asked later on.

Leo replied back almost angrily, "More like unfair! Why did we give her all the blame? She doesn't deserve all of it. I don't know why she smacked that control but I think it was by accident. So what if she messed up this place big time? It's just once. We mess this place up many times before! Donny wasn't even suppose to bring in electronic vehicles anymore."

Raph sighed, "Well it's not like her fault the car ran over my DVD's, even when she did break the control by accident."

Don typed at his computer trying to make the cure for Roca, "Guys why do you think Mimi broke the control? I can tell she's quite upset."

Mikey thought for a moment, "Maybe it's because Roca played with us a lot more than with her?" Mikey's brain then sprung into a realization.

"Wait, We've forgotten about Mimi! We've left her out on everything we did, we never play or spend any time with her or anything, in fact we forgot that she exists! All she wanted was to play with Roca and have a real friend which we haven't been. WHY DIDN'T I SEE THIS BEFORE!? I'M AN IDIOT!!" he took a pillow and hit himself with it a few times saying over and over, stupid, stupid, stupid.

"It's all our fault." Raph said. "She's a lonely kid, and this place had been evrything but kind to her, and all we ever did was train without any thought if she was okay or not. Can any of you remember even playing or being there for her when her miming act caused her to cry or get chased by evil clowns?"

Leo had to agree, "We haven't alot ever since she moved in with us, but from now on when she gets back, we'll make it up to her."

""WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Roca cried from the couch. All of their heads whipped to Roca who was crying.

"What is it Roca?" Mikey tried to calm the oversized turtle tot. The tot only babbled and gurgle stuff they couldn't understand.

"Are you hungry?" Leo gave him a bottle, only for Roca to spit it out and cry more, inches by inches it grew. Raphael tried to wave a rattle at him, although it only agitated him.

"What about a lullaby?" Don suggested. He started to sing but Roca's cries only grew louder. "Mi…Mi!" Roca blabbed out.

"Mimi?" The rest repeated. Roca grew and grew up to seven feet high. It let out its strongest wail for its owner, "MIIIIMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

It sprang up from the couch and headed out of the lair making the earth shake with each step.

"ROCA!" they all screamed. Boy, were they in trouble.

****

Mimi had made her way into the streets miming as usual but with the lack of effort into it. The mob from the car crash had forgotten about the incident since they captured a look alike midget clown, dressed in black and white, and sent him to jail, well he deserved it since he was caught stealing.

Few people didn't take see the mime. Some did but found it boring and went off.

From a few distances she thought she saw animals that looked exactly like the ones from Central Park Zoo. There was a hippo, a giraffe, a zebra, and four penguins, not too mention a lion that was getting whaled on by an old lady. The old lady finally gave her last blow and kicked it right in the batteries, leaving the cat in absolute pain.

"You think an old lady can't take care of herself? Next time I won't go so easy on you!" she popped back her dentures and sunglasses and left.

Mimi felt amused by the show of an old lady kicking major butt, but glumly went back to miming her way through the streets. Everyone ignored the mime and her unflattering imitations. Some didn't resort to hounding her for unintentional mockery like before and just glowered.

Mimi kept desperately going around for some praise for her talent, but nobody would.

_Good to have gone out. Stupid mean Master Splinter, I just wanted to play with Roca and I get blamed for everything. Bad turtles made Roca like them and not me. _Mimi thought to herself while on the job.

"Mommy look, it's a scary mime!" a boy pointed out at her. The mime waved at him smiling, she began to do imitations of animals to make him laugh, but this only scared him.

"Mommy! Mime scary!" he held onto his mom's skirt. The mother threw an angry look at her and took out an umbrella giving Mimi many whacks to the head. She made a scram for it like a Speedy Gonzalez running from Sylvester.

Running and running she finally stopped after a while and heaved a deep sigh. Sullenly, she continued wandering off into another crowd of people, this time without knowing a crowd of clowns.

"Hey there punk!" a familiar voice said. Yanking her head behind her, Mimi was face to face with Mr. Funnybones.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here all alone kid! Didn't I say before if I ever catch your stupid mime self around here again I'll chop every single one of your limbs?" he laughed evilly.

Mimi got into a fighting stance.

"Oh look, the kid wants to fight us." Mr. Mockingham said humorously. 'What'cha gonna do kid, beat us up?"

Mimi looked at him for a second and gave a mighty kick under his belt. Mr. Mockingham doubled over and yelled out in pain, Mimi then took out pepper spray and sprayed the last contents of it at Funnybones. He screamed in agony as the liquid burned his eyes like acid. Through blurry vision, he managed to make out the black and white figure running at full speed.

"You little brat come here!" Mr. Funnybones chased after her. The kid was going to pay. His eyes may be sore and red but black and white made her the perfect target amongst the crowd of blue, green, and bright swirls.

Mimi ran and ran past all the people and pushed away for an escape from the clown.

Pushing past a small crowd she found herself in an alley, she skidded to a stop wondering if he was done with his pursuit.

No, he wasn't. Mr. Funnybones emerged from the crowd holding a knife. Mimi felt scared and alone. She couldn't speak, she was helpless, and she had nothing to protect herself with.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never live to forget!"

The last thing Mimi remembered was a foot slamming into her abdomen and blacking out.

****

Roca had managed to slip through the manhole with effort due to his size.

He didn't know where he was going; all he did want though was Mimi. He babbled when he walked through the strange crowds of people in bright outfits. The song, "A Hard Day's Night" was playing on the loudspeaker.

He remembered how Mimi taught him that stuff that plays that way is called music.

Wandering off into parts unknown, Roca was feeling disoriented and terrified. He didn't know where he was and the people were making him dizzy.

'Mimi! Mimi!" he gurgled, he needed her hug so bad right now. Where could she be? A girl in a Magical Melody outfit was on top a float, he recognized her as the girl he saw in T.V. Recalling back a previous episode he had watched a day ago, Melody was looking for her sidekick bunny that was gobbled up by an alien and wanted to find which alien took him, she found him by using her 'gut'. The word gut, he learned from Donny meant stomach. So how does one use their stomach to find someone?

Roca listened hard to his tummy, but the only thing he could hear was his breakfast. Could that mean she was somewhere that had breakfast? A few people moved past him making him break his thoughts. Roca tilted his head wondering what they were doing. They were moving their body in the strangest way. They looked like they had eaten cake that made you want to jump around all hyper. Mimi showed him something on T.V. like this one time, she called it dancing.

The beat of the song and the merry wiggles and jiggles made him want to dance as well. Happily he began to dance just like the people, and most of them turned to see the spectacle of a giant dancing turtle.

"Look at the turtle dancing mommy!" A little girl said. One boy laughed and clapped at the sight. Roca waved his arms about and shook himself making people fall over with laughter. He gave a giggle thinking that he was making people happy.

From the corner of Roca's eye, he saw a black and white person miming the way Mimi did.

"Mimi? Mimi?" he wondered if that was her. Rushing towards the person, he grabbed the mime and hugged it.

"Mimi! Mimi!"

"Help! This crazy turtle is attacking me!" The mime yelled out, which is quite unordinary for a mime to. Roca realized at once it was not his owner, and dropped the mime in despair. He got the wrong one!

"Mimi! Mimi!" Turning from left to right he didn't know which way to go, Roca felt like crying! He wanted Mimi now! He misses her so! He did not know why he liked playing with the big brother turtles, but he suddenly wanted Mimi.

Not too far he spotted something running; it was black and white and far away. Something in his gut told him that it could be the person he was looking for. With each colossal step, he made his way to it.

***

"Wait a sec, Mimi's turtle is super sizing!?" April said quite shocked to hear something like that.

"Well, yeah it took off and now we kinda lost it." Leo said.

"It's a giant turtle, like that's hard to spot." Raph commented.

"Um…you might change your mind." Casey told him and pointed all around at the different cosplayers with turtle outfits.

"Oh boy…"

"WAAAAAAAAH!!!!" A loud cry broke out from somewhere.

"That's one sign of Roca, c'mon!" Raph dashed away.

Roca had found Mimi and Mr. Funnybones at an alley. Roca saw him holding a knife and Mimi beat up and bruised.

Something flashed in Roca's mind, he and Mimi had watched many things together and he identified quickly who the bad guy was and what a sidekick must always do.

"Get lost freak!" He yelled. Roca stared at him, then at the knife, then at Mimi. Something welled up inside of him; he didn't like the way the man yelled at him, or the way Mimi was now. Not one bit!

"Mimi! Mimi!" He squeaked.

"What? You're gonna try and fight me like this girl did?"

"RAAAAAAAH!!!" Roca roared out and rapidly grew ten feet tall, he charged towards the clown and lifted him off his feet.

'Hey! Hey I'm sorry! AAAAAAH!!!" the turtle threw him across the alley with one thrust.

"RAAAAAAH!!" He roared again and chased him. Mr. Funnybones ran smack into Casey and the Ninja Turtles. Casey cracked his knuckles at him.

'You got something of mine!" Mr. Funnybones immediately surrendered the wallet, right now he wanted to get away. He rushed off in a frightened hurry.

"What's that guy running from?" Mikey asked, he got his answer as the earth started to shake.

"RAAAAAAAH!!" Roca roared when he came out holding Mimi within his hands.

Raph, April, and Casey was in a stupor, "Aw shell…"

Roca frantically babbled at the turtles, scared that Mimi might never wake up.

"She's out cold." Don said carrying her into the Turtle Van they brought along.

"Not so fast!" Mr. Funnybones came back holding a gun,

_BANG!_

The bullet hit Roca's shell. Startled by the loud sound he let out another terrible cry. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" all of New York heard and saw the humongous crying turtle as it grew and grew and grew, until it was 150 ft tall.

The clown cowered in fear by its size and decided run for it again, but Casey tackled him and pinned the guy to the ground. "You ain't going anywhere!"

"Uh dudes, we've got a _bigger _problem now!" Mikey reminded. Roca cried immensely as the teardrops fell on them like bombs, the giant reptile ran past them, and the screaming people who fainted and or, hysterically screamed.

"This is so like the movies." Don said remembering that monsters always happen to appear in big cities, especially New York.

"Everyone get in the Turtle Van!" Leo commanded. All jumped on board with clown and mime in check. The clown was going to jail later.

"Okay this is gonna be a shell of a ride!" Mikey grabbed the wheel ready to take off when something viciously shoved him over.

_BA-BAM!_

Mikey was pushed to the side by one frenzied mime, "Mimi! What…but...how?" Mikey stuttered in surprise that she was awake. A second ago she was in the back unconscious,

_MOVE OVER I'M DRIVING!!_

She shouted at him silently, Mikey knew then exactly what she meant. Mimi turned up the engine and shifted into drive.

The van revved up and lurched forward pressing them all against their seats. The mime was now in psycho mode.

"Do you think the hit on her head had something to do with it?" Leo wondered.

Casey just shrugged as the van swerved to left then to right dodging every citizen on the street. There was no stopping her.


	8. Chapter7 The Attack

**Ch7 The Attack**

**A/N I had to change the chapter a little bit because I didn't like the preview. In that case, I bet its okay**

The citizens screamed in fear as the giant turtle rushed past them with each quaking step it made.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! MONSTER!!!!!!" The screams were making Roca even more upset. He didn't know why people were screaming, or why they were running away. Their uproarious actions made him dizzy and lose control of himself.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! WAAAAAH!" he cried.

Most people thought it was part of the Robotics Club's invention and question if their robot turtle was out of control or part of the parade.

He crashed his way through a concert bawling his eyes out; he avoided crushing the people but not the singer's stage as he trampled it with his enormous feet.

'OH MY GOSH ITS GODZILLA'S BABY!!!" Lady Sasha shouted at the top of her lungs and dove off the platform before the turtle could smash her.

Don quickly opened a box filled with heavy looking guns, attached to the top of it was a tube of purple fluid. He handed Raph, Leo, and Mikey one before giving out the instructions.

'I've created a formula that will return Roca back to his original form. We need one shot at him."

Casey looked at the gun, "I have a feeling this isn't gonna work out like I'm thinking."

"Not gonna work!?" Don blasted There's a huge reptile out there causing chaos and destruction and my antidotes always work in times like this!!!"

Everyone stared at him in silence.

'Sorry…these times just get the best of me."

Mimi took her hands off from the driver's wheel and turned to make hand signs at him.

"Mimi the road!" Mikey grabbed the wheel; he tilted the whole van to the left speeding a full 80 mile an hr.

_That thing you made better work! We're living a sci-fi movie for goodness sake! _

Don could only guess what she was trying to say, "Mimi don't get scared we'll take care of this." His guess was obviously wrong.

_What!? I meant…oh what the heck you don't understand._

The girl didn't want to waste time writing what she said down on paper, so she went back driving wildly through the streets.

A fat man dressed as an officer was eating coffee and doughnut when he saw a large van moving at high speed towards him.

HOOOONK! HOOONK!

He sucked in his belly and dove out of the way, he was safe and in one piece, but not for the doughnut.

Roca freaked when he heard sirens and hid behind the tallest building he found nearby. The alarms blared through the streets of New York signaling a major emergency.

Whirring sounds and alarms were sounded, crowds of police and passerby swarmed in front of him. They were screaming, shouting, and pointing. He was confused on why they were acting that way. Trembing, he decided to do what he saw in the King Kong movie.

With one huge jump, he climbed the side of the building away from the mass.

Helicopters buzzed above his head, but he didn't mind that as he did the only thing his instincts told him to. Next thing you know, he was on top clutching the big obelisk on top. He whimpered with tears down his face.

Within the helicopter, a man named Devon Lark had his gun readied for firing, and the commander flew the copter above the skyscraper for better aim.

"Alright Lark, you got four seconds to fire. Get ready, 1, 2, 3…4!"

Lark fired his bullets at the humongous reptile robot (in his mind), and watched the bullets bounce at his skull.

Apparently the thing had a thick head.

Roca felt the sting and turned around to see the copter, and in an instance he saw the thing as his number one enemy.

"RAAAAAAWWWRRR!" he roared in anger and made a grab for the helicopter with his three fingered hand and threw it all the way to the Statue of Liberty. A policeman gave an order through his walkie-talkie for more back up.

"Everyone stay away, there's a monster on the loose!" bellowed a police officer. More air enforcements arrived on the scene. At his command he waved two flags gesturing them to fire. The shooters aimed and let loose their bullets on the turtle's back, unfortunately the teensy bits of lead couldn't pierce the turtle's shell. It grabbed another copter throwing it to another one.

They crashed, blew up in red hot flames, and spiraled down the ground. Luckily, the survivors had escaped with their parachutes.

"RAAAAAAAWWWR!" Roca yelled again, and this time he beat his shell covered chest and jumped up and down like his favorite monster.

Just then, the turtle van smashed and crashed its way into the streets and blockades as it screeched itself to a halt in front of the scenario.

Out of it jumped April, Casey Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo armed with gigantic guns and a little mime that was looking distressed as ever.

She looked at Leo and waved her arms about excitedly. Leo only shook his head. "I'm sorry Mimi, but we have to do this." H e popped his gun as the four readied their aim.

" OMG! WTF!?" April shrieked out frenetically at the turtle's size, "THAT THING IS LIKE…HUGE AND…OMG!!"

"Chill April!" Casey said to her, "They've got to shoot it."

Mimi began beating her small fists against Casey's chest madly and kicking his steel legs. No way are they gonna harm Roca!

"Mikey take Mimi to the Van! Raph set your jet pack I'm going with you. Just get the formula in his mouth." Leo ordered,

"Roger!" Raph saluted as Mimi was dragged to the back of the van kicking and thrashing as a freshly caught fish.

With that taken care of, Raph and Leo rocketed straight into the air at Roca. Carefully he dodged the flailing arms of the maddened turtle.

As Mikey dragged Mimi to the van, she struggled harder from his hold. _Let me go! My pet is out there! I just can't stand by and let this happen!_

She kicked and pummeled her tiny yet effective fists at his face, stomach, and arms.

"Mimi stop it! OW! Can you stop? OW! OW! OW! That hurts! Ow!" Mikey yelped, that was it. No more Mr. nice guy! He let her drop to the floor and pretended she was a couch.

At the top of the building, the two troubled turtles were busy taking on the giant tot. " Roca! Roca! Roca! Sheesh! Calm down! It's me, your bud Raphael, don't you remember?" he only lashed his arms out uncontrollably. One fist flew at him and it barely managed to smack him back to earth.

"He's not listening! I'm throwing the net!" Leo took out a round ball and threw it scaly version of King Kong. The ball expanded into a large net and trapped him tightly within its wires.

"RAH!?" went Roca.

"Guess I have to do this, bottoms up!" Raph aimed his gun at Roca's mouth but stopped when he saw the cords breaking.

He wriggled within the net and was feeling madder than ever. He did not like this at all, he was scared of them.

"RRR….RRRR…RAAAAAAAH!!!" Roca broke out of the net and gave another fierce battle cry. Raph quickly fired the formula at his open mouth, but the shot missed and hit the back of his shell. Leo shot his but it missed like the other one, it was hard to aim at something with the giant tot moving all around.

"Damnit! I'm gonna get Donny for putting only one ammo! Did he think it was that easy for one shot?" Raph shouted.

Roca glared at Raph and knocked him down, "AAAAWWW CRAAAAAAAAP!" he plummeted to the ground like a rock. He braced for impact.

"I got him!" Leo turned on his jet pack and caught Raph before he could become a pancake.

"We can't calm Roca down!" Don shouted, "We need something to pacify him. Mikey you got any suggest…" he turned to him, but he was gone.

"Mikey?"

He looked at the open back of the van and saw him knocked out, tied up, and gagged with Mr. Funnybones. Mimi with all her might had thrown the turtle off her with unknown strength, and bashed his head with a frying pan. He might forgive her later.

"Fweet!" someone whistled. Don looked above him to see Mimi on top of the van wearing a jet pack. "Mimi??"

_Roca is my pet and sidekick. I'm gonna do this on my own. _

She didn't wait for an answer from him as she activated the jets and flew up in the air. April and Casey both shouted for her return.

"Mimi! Come back! Mimi!"

Roca was still wild as ever, he crazily jumped around the top and swung his arms around.

" RAAAAAAAWWWR!!!! RAAAAWWWR!!"

Mimi did everything she can to evade his blows. A hand came from the side so she swooped up; he batted downward so she zigzagged her way to his mouth.

With one swing, he swatted her away causing her spin in the air and head downward.

"!!!!!!!"Mimi screamed. The ground looked like it was coming fast, she closed her eyes ready to feel the pain. Then, something big and scaly caught her. Opening just one eye, she realized Roca had her in his hand. The hand closed around her small body nearly crushing her. The crowd gasped, the monster was going to kill her!

"ROCA DON'T!" Don clamored and got on the van.

Roca growled at his owner who was struggling from her captor. What could she do? Talking to him won't help since she's voiceless, reminding him about who she was involved talking. Wriggling out a free hand, she had one cheap shot. Signing weakly, she 'talked' to him.

_Roca it's me, Mimi. Don't you remember buddy? it was me who played, fed you, took care of you, rescued you from the cars. C'mon I know you don't wanna do this!_

Roca growled more, he certainly didn't understand. The hand gripped more tightly than ever suffocating her half to death, life flashed before her eyes. Donatello, smart-alecky Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, and Master Splinter, all were so much fun to be with even if they didn't spend any last moments just being together. Letting all thoughts go, she decided that this was how her life was to end, being killed by her beloved pet.

Just as she finally chose to die in the hands of Roca, the grip loosened. Softly and gently, she was cradled to his chest in sort of a hugging way.

"Mi....mi." He gurgled out happily. Giving out a quiet cheer of joy, Mimi's arms embraced him. He did remember! Good boy Roca, good boy! He loved Mimi after all! The two had a happy reunion for thirty seconds, when a strange sound interrupted their moment.

The thing sounded like a jet plane (sort of), it was coming from nearby. Turning to look up, she saw the turtle van, but instead of a van it had converted itself into some hovercraft; the turtlecraft. With big rocket launchers on top of it. Piloting the thing was none other than Donatello. Few citizens cheered thinking this was the thing that was going to stop that monster.

"Unhand Mimi at once!" Don shouted through the loudspeaker. Roca growled, he did not like big noisy things like that! Putting Mimi down besides him, he roared out and beat his chest.

"It's okay Roca, relax. It's just me Donny, now let's take deep breath and come down from the building, okay?" this time he tried to coax him.

Snarling, he did not trust that big thingamajig with Donny's voice. It's got to be a trick! He saw stuff like that on t.v.

"RAAAAAAAWWWR! RAAAAAWWRR!" Lashing out his arms, he tried to grab the craft. Donny steered it farther away from his hands. Just how was he to get Roca down?

Mimi petted and signed to him to not be afraid, the person really was Don. The poor tot was too distracted to notice what she was saying.

Within the craft, Don frustratingly grunted. "Darnit! You're making things so difficult!" he pounded the control board. Accidentally, he pressed the launch button!

"Whoops...."

_Missiles Activated _a sign read under the button.

The missiles flared and shot out from their pods, all raced towards Roca in a blazing blue light and exploded on his face. This was the last straw! He let out a raging cry, tore the obelisk he was holding onto,and hurled it the turtlecraft. Don dodged it just in time, but it clipped half of the wing off.

Mimi's jaw dropped at the sudden attack, _What's the matter with you!? _

"CRAP! MIMI MIGHT WANNA KILL ME FOR THAT!"

Below Mimi was shaking a fist at Don,_ When this is all over I'm so gonna kill you!!_

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" He opened his mouth wide and let out a scream that shattered all the glass windows within a hundred miles. Everyone covered their ears in agony from this torture, when will it end?

_I just wish Roca would shut his big mouth up! _Don thought, then lightbulb dinged in his head. He saw his opportunity. Pressing a few buttons and taking the handles, he locked onto his target. With his mouth open it will be easy to give him his medicine quickly.

"Take this!" he fired at will a mini red missile straight at his mouth. Mimi went in front of Roca in a defensive way.

_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_

It zoomed in directly with no chance of being chewed. Roca gagged and gulped the thing down his throat.

Mimi stared up at him almost in a daze. The turtle began clutch his stomach in pain, he let out a groan and bent over.

He choked, gagged, swooned over a bit, and convulsed violently.

"What's going on?" Casey asked Leo.

"I think Don just gave him his medicine."

'That thing doesn't look good."

Roca's face turned purple all over, Mimi put her hands to her mouth. Something's wrong.

*KA-BOOOOM!!!!*

Immediately, Roca's body erupted into an explosion. Mimi was thrown off the building full force. Large masses of green blobs flew everywhere, piling on streets, cars, and houses. The citizens weren't spared from the mess as they too were slimed up.

"Eeeew!!!" Raph said with disgust shaking the stuff off him.

April's mouth was wide open, "What… happened to Roca?"

Casey looked up and saw Mimi falling down, she desperately tried to make the jet pack work, but it only let out a weak sputter. "Aw crap!" he ran up and reached his arms out to catch her.

"!!!!!!" she screamed for her mime life. Instead of landing into Casey's arms, she landed flat smack and hard, onto the top of the van filled with green goo. Rising up from the icky green stuff, she looked like Christmas spat on her. Anyway she was still alive.

Leo was in utter shock, just what did the formula do to Roca? It was suppose to shrink him back into a normal turtle. Seeing the turtlecraft park its way in, Don jumped out of it appearing confused and despaired. "What could have gone wrong?" he whispers to himself.

Without any second thought, Leo ran up to him yelling in his face,"He exploded! I thought you said the formula would change him back!" he grabbed Don by the shoulders and shook him roughly.

"I made the calculations thoroughly! I never knew this could happen!"

Leo bowed his head, "Poor Roca. What are we going to do now?"

April sadly looked at Mimi standing there in full shock at the remains of her pet, "Poor Mimi."

Mimi trembled. Tears ran down her face ruining her white make-up, silently she bawled non stop, and let out a cry that could never be heard.

Don guiltily approached the gal, "Mimi…I'm sorry."

Mimi beat her fist against Don's body like crazy. She kicked and kicked his leg without a care that she was hurting him.

_ALL YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED HIM!!! _She screamed in silence.

"Mimi!" April ran to hold and console the mime, but she wouldn't stop kicking Don. Imminently she threw herself to the ground and thrashed about in sorrow.

_Now I'm gonna die an unhappy unsuccessful mime! You guys never want to be with me to play or anything! You've never even cared about me, you took the only chance of me having a friend!_

Casey miserably failed to give her hope, "Mimi we'll give you a new turtle. Don't cry."

_NO! NOT THE SAME AT ALL! I HATE YOU ALL! I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS NOW!_

For some strange reason, Don heard every silent word Mimi had said when he couldn't before. "I'm sorry for always ignoring you. I'm a fool. If you want…we could always be your friends."

Tears rolled down her messy face, _why ask me that? I thought you didn't like me._

Leo had to also apologize; he too was not so innocent, "Mimi, all of this happened because of us. You never intended any harm. We all really love you."

Raph lifted her off her feet, "From now on we'll play with you everyday for sure. You'll never be lonely anymore." Raphael said. Leonardo, Donatello, and him hugged her.

April and Casey looked at eachother and decided to join. They were family too.

"Peep!"

Mimi's head popped up. She could've sworn she heard his small peep. "Peep!" it sounded nearby. Frantically she began to look everywhere for it.

"Peep! Peep! Peep!" Mimi dug through the goop and listened attentively.

"Peep!" The sound came from atop the van! She hopped over and rummaged through the mush to find none other than her beloved sidekick/pet back to the way it was before. A normal turtle the way it should be.

"Roca!" all joyously shouted, he wasn't dead after all! Don breathed a sigh of relief, 'Guess Roca's form just gave out."

All the people cheered, they have been saved them from the mutant monster. Although, some still thought it was a show and part of the New York City parade gone wild.

"I'm gonna miss the thing being a turtle tot." Raphael said stroking the head of Roca.

Mimi hugged her turtle, she didn't give a care if it was a mutant or not, she loved Roca just for being ordinary.

*Somewhere in another galaxy far away*

A girl with long blue hair and silver eyes was loafing in her house in Planet Zero. Xena sat on the couch reading mangas she got from her stay at earth. As she turned to the next page, a sudden thought came to her.

"I forgot to tell Mimi not to feed those berries to any animal except humans." She shrugs and went back to reading.


	9. Chapter 8 Afterwards

**Ch8 Afterwards**

**A/N This is not the best ending I could come up with. I tried really hard to come up with a good ending, but it didn't occur to me at all. I'm sorry for this. *Takes a pan and starts hitting herself with it***

In the end, people had already convinced themselves that the giant turtle deal was part of the crazy parade. Many things have been crazy before, so why not now?

The turtle crew watched as Mockingham and Funnybones were handcuffed and forcefully shoved against the police car.

"Well if it isn't Sam Gilmore and Mary Shells." One policeman said. Casey burst out laughing. "Mary Shells!? I didn't know that was a _man's _name!" he nearly fell over busting his gut out.

"We've been chasing these two for some time; they're guilty for con, robbery, and for violent fights with other clowns around the area. You won't hear from these guys ever again." He pushed them inside and slammed the police door shut, a sign that the clowns will be locked up in the slammer for a really long time.

Mimi stuck her tongue at the window with Roca peeping like always. Funnybones struggled with his handcuffs.

"You hear me kid! I'm gonna get you someday! I'm gonna break out of jail and bust you dirty no good-...." He trailed off as the car drove away in a puff of smoke.

"Did that guy ever work with Joker?" Raphael wondered.

***

Within the lair, Splinter had been watching the entire parade on t.v and witnessed Roca go King Kong all over the place, as well as some lion from Central Park Zoo getting his butt handed to him by some old lady, most of all he saw the turtle's and Mimi's valiant effort to save her precious sidekick.

"She still has to clean the place up though." Splinter said to himself before clicking on to his soap opera channel.

***

"HYAAAAAGH!" Leo gave one mighty swing of his sword blindfolded and sliced a log in two.

Another log held by a rope swung his way, in lightning fast speed he easily cut the log into three pieces.

"I think we're done for today." Mikey said to Leo from the sideline. "No. It doesn't hurt to train a little more."

Mikey sighed at him, "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
"No. Why?" _KA-THWAK! _"YEEEOWCH!" Leo yelped in pain as something hard hit him. He looked up to see Mimi carrying a wooden platform sandal. She signed angrily at him and glared.

"You know, I might cut practice short today and play." He sheepishly grinned at the girl who rolled her eyes.

_UH! Leo you are such a training freak._

Splinter sat on the couch watching his favorite (rather tacky) soap _Wish I Could Love you Again. _Besides him were Roca and Klunk who didn't understand anything that was going on in the show.

"Roy! I love you!" Cecilia jumped into Roy's arm and swung her about in the sunset.

"I love you too Cecilia!"

"Peep! Peep!" Roca said, _I know that guy on t.v. He's the one that shot me!_

"Meow? Meow, meow" said Klunk, _really? You should have died on spot!_

_"_Peep, peep, peep." _When you got tough skin like me baby, nothing can hurt you!_

True enough, the man Devon Lark from before had auditioned for the part as Roy, and amazingly for a SWAT team type of guy, he got it!

"I love Cecilia and Roy. They are my favorite couple in all of soap opera." Splinter sighed watching the couple kiss.

"Peep, peep!" _I kinda like them, but I love this popcorn more!_ Roca popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Meow, meow,"_ And i love to drink Rockstar! i found some a while ago._

"Master Splinter?" Donatello poked his head from the table behind. "Has Roca been in any of the chemicals I was testing with?"

Splinter shrugged, "I don't know, Roca has been with me ever since the show started."

"Funny, there's a bunch of the yellow footprints of ooze in Roca's box."

"Peep, peep, peep!" _Hey, could you bring me that granola bar in the cupboard? I want it!_

"The chemical's effects could result in major growth." Don whispered to himself.

"Peep! Peep!" _Am I talking to a wall? _

Klunk jumped down from the couch, "Meow Meow Meow." _I'll get it for you, you want some Rockstar with that?_

Making her way to the cupboard, she had the sudden feeling of heaviness in her paws. Looking down on them, she noticed that they've grown into the size of watermelons. Next thing she saw was the whole room suddenly getting smaller.

"MEOW???" _HUH???_

Splinter jumped from the couch, rattled by the loud call. "OH NO!"

"The shell!" Don screamed out as he stared into the face of a giant cat. Klunk cocked her head to the side, why is everything so small?

"Aw crap, here we go again."

**A/N Hate it or love it pls read and review. I might as well hit myself with a frying pan for being the worst writer in history.**


End file.
